Flesh
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Bella loves Alice and wants to change to be like her, but Alice has a certain condition that Bella will need to do before that can happen. one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey, I've decided to write a song-fic, I thought I'd give it a try. I love this song, my friend introduced it to me the other day and I just had to write something for it. I hope you like it, and thanks for reading. Leave a review if you want and enjoy.**

**Since I don't really write stories like this I'd love to know your opinion on it. **

**Flesh**

I smile as I make my way through the lush forest, pushing passed branches and bushes until I make it to my destination. I smile and halt my running immediately, my feet digging up a small groove in the soil. My destination is a small house, one of my favourite places other than my own bedroom, well that's for the same reason that I love this place; especially when it's just me and Bella here. It's like our own in that moment; it makes me completely happy knowing that it's just us. I can feel my own excitement building at the thought of getting her alone again. Especially after last time, but I hope no-one will walk in.

It gets incredibly awkward, really fucking fast if your family walks in. While you have your head in-between your girlfriends' legs, and with said girl calling out my name with her hands tangled in my hair, forcing my face and tongue deeper into her.

I shake my head forcefully the sound of Bella moaning ringing in my ears, trying to erase that 'family' moment and I listen, hoping to hear just the sound of my beautiful Bella. Making my efforts to get here not wasted. I hear the shower running, but for all I know it could be Charlie.

_**This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love**_

I shake my head and grin, finally coming to a decision. I run out of the forest straight over the garden and porch to the front door. I don't bother with knocking, knowing that she or Charlie won't mind if I just walk in. I push it open, the living rooms empty. I look to the kitchen, still no sign of Bella. I groan, and just when I was getting excited, I rub my thighs together, trying to get used to the tingling between them.

I hear the water running up stairs, since I don't see Charlie, so I hold on to the hope that it's Bella.

A smirk pulls at my lips. Finally. I pull of my jacket and throw it on the banister as I pass it. I kick my shoes off on the landing and pull my shirt over my head before I open the bathroom door. The steam is thick in the air, but it doesn't deter my sight, because I see a perfectly sculptured Bella through a see-through shower curtain, facing away from me with her head under the shower. She's humming softly to herself, her hands running through her hair, washing the conditioner out. I lean on the door frame for a few moments and watch her as she washes herself, her hands move over her skin, washing ever inch that she can reach. Bella's turns, her head falls back against the tiled wall, a wet slap echoes. I smirk as she closes her eyes and watch her hands as they move over the porcelain skin over her toned stomach before travelling lower.

My stomach tenses and I hastily kick of the rest of my clothes. I make it to my bra before her eyes open and she sees me. A small smile graces her face, her brown eyes sparkling as they roam over my body. My eyes dart down to her hand when she gasps, her fingers had slipped over her clit and are gently rubbing slowly between her swollen lips.

She groans and closes her eyes again, her legs shake as her hand starts to move her fingers faster. I can feel myself getting clench as I watch her. "What..uhh...took you so uuh...lo-oong. Fuck!" Bella pants as her face expresses pure pleasure. The last of my non-existent resolve cracks.

I pull the shower curtain back fully, exposing her completely to me. Having me this close to her though doesn't stop her; in fact it makes her do it more forceful. I smirk as she peeks her eyes open to look into mine. I have no doubt that they aren't pitch black now. I press into her my hand tangling into her hair, forcing her lips to mine. Bella groans into my mouth, it resonates through me and straight to my own place making it slicker. It drips down to my thighs and onto Bella's hand.

"Bella." I moan. Bella takes the chance to slide her tongue in my awaiting mouth, dominating over my own. Not that I put much of a fight.

Her hand stops moving, which surprises me, she usually loves to touch herself with me watching. "A-Alice...please." Bella's voice is full of desire. She breaks away from me, her hands are buried in my short hair. She tries to force my hand downwards, to where she needs me the most. I smirk at her, then I press a kiss to her neck then go lower to her shoulder. Bella groans.

_**We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow**_

Her hand slide down my neck to my shoulders, she rakes her nails down my back as my kisses get more sloppy and needy. I nip on her collar bone, my teeth gently scraping over her smooth skin.

"Stop teasing me Babe." She says huskily into my ear, fuelling my own desire for her, but unlike her I have great control. Especially over this, it's nearly as good as my control over wanting her blood, which is in this moment calling out to me. It's pumping round her body so fast, I can hear it pumping as I take an erect nipple in my mouth. Bella arches her back, forcing more of her into her mouth. She groans as I suck and bite, her back falls back on the tiles and she pulls me closer. I start swirling my tongue around it before scraping my teeth over. Being very careful not to bite her.

I remove my mouth from her breast with a pop, and pull back so I can look into her eyes. They're partly open and staring into space. I smirk, thank fuck I can make her feel good. My hands find her ass, I squeeze it making she groans loudly. I push against the wall easily and press my thigh against her centre, rubbing at just the right spot causing her to call out my name. "Does it feel good?"

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh**_

Bella nods frantically, her head thrown to the side, her cheek slaps the tiles. She grinds herself onto my leg. I move myself closer, so our breasts are touching. I rest my head against her neck and chuckle. My cool breath on Bella's neck makes her shudder. "Fuck."

I slowly slide my leg out from between hers and hoist her up against the wall. The warm water from the shower head washing over my face, it trickles over my shoulders and flows down my body. Bella's eyes watch me as I lower my face to her neck, I can feel her breath on the side of my face, her panting in my ear.

The clenching of her legs forces me tighter against her, limiting her movement since she's gasping and just about grinding against me. I nip gently on her neck, in that special place between her neck and shoulder. Bella moans and her legs tighten. I lift her up so she's pressed against my toned stomach, he hips still rocking back and forth. Getting the friction she loves so much.

_**Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

"Alice?" I look up into her eyes, clouded with lust and want. I smile and kiss her. Our tongues dancing, she moans when my hand squeezes hard.

"Yes, my sexy Bella." She pants and crosses her legs behind be at her ankles. I kiss her cheek then her chin, all while my hands are sliding over her thighs and ass. I can feel her tense and squeeze me tighter every few seconds.

"Be-ed." She says breathlessly into my neck before continue to lick and suck furiously. I groan and run out the bathroom. The wind whooshes passed us and she groans as I collapse onto the bed. Bella underneath me, panting and red faced. She smirks and pulls me down to her, her legs slide open so In can rest in-between them. Our lips meet in a heated frenzy as I rock my hip against her. She pants my name like a mantra against my lips. Her hands claw at my marble back she bites my lips and groans as two of my digits enter her.

Her insides tremor at the intrusion, her face contorts into one of pleasure as I curl my fingers and start to pump them. She moans and her hips start to move in time to my hand. She throws her head back and I attach my lips to her neck, I kiss it and travel up to her chin. She groans, I listen to her erratic heart. She's so beautiful as I watch her, her flawless body looks incredible as she writhes under me.

"Fuck Alice!" I smirk and push in deeper with every thrust, her eyes roll back underneath her eyelids and her mouth parts. Her insides tense and I can tell she's close. I pick up speed and I use my other hand to touch and rub every part of skin I can get.

I squeeze her breasts, Bella arches up and calls out my name. I smirk and flip her over, she seems a bit confused. That is until she groans when I pin her down from behind. Four or my fingers this time push into her. Her juices have covered my hand, she screams as a second orgasm runs through her.

_**And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot**_

She takes a few minutes to recover before I'm the one that's flipped over. She straddles me and I grab her wrists. She smirks and leans down to kiss me. I greedily suck on her tongue, she happily lets me and I use the distraction to twist out of her grip so I can sit up. Our bodies flush against one another.

She's smiles down at me and nips my chin, cheek then forehead gently and with care. My hands wrap around her waist to pull is even closer. She chuckles but complies, she moves so every inch of us is together, no gaps in between. She nips my lips and smiles.

_**Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak, little peek  
You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do, I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe I like it rough**_

"I love you Alice." A warm feeling engulf me, I smile up at her and rush a stray strand of her hair from her face.

"I love you too." A gorgeous smile lights up her face, she kisses me again then starts to move down my neck. Tracing sloppy kissing up and down sending a shiver through my body. She smirks against my skin and her hands start to trace my stomach which she can just about reach.

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh**_

Her neck is pressed against my ear after a few seconds. I know she's doing this on purpose. I'm immediately drawn to her; I turn my face to her neck and glide my tongue over her artery. She groans and tilts it even more to give me better access. The blood flowing through her veins is to enticing to resist.

I slam her backwards; she falls slowly onto the bed. She looks up at me with so much trust and love that makes me smile, and realise more and more why I want to do this. I lean back to her neck and trace my tongue over her first, she shivers in anticipation. I trace my teeth over next and she groans. I smirk and finally sink my teeth into my loves next. The blood flows into my mouth easily, I instantly feel her pleasure skyrocket. I smirk.

She screams my name and I delight in the fact that only I can make her feel this way._**  
**_

**So uh, what did you think? It's my first time writing something like this *blushes* but I hope it was alright. **

**Leave a review if you like, thanks for reading.**

**Lia**

**The song is Flesh by Simon Curtis The original is okay, but the nightcore version sounds epic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since a few of you wanted to find out what happened after the first chapter I have written a second, but this is the last one, no more to this story will be written.**

**And if you're expecting sex, you might be a tad disappointed, just like someone else.**

**Hope you like it :)**

I'm burning, that's all I can feel. This excruciating fire, in every corner of my body, never resting before attacking my body relentlessly. It sends sparks through my fingers, my spine, my toes and through my nerves. I can feel it in my soul, tearing through with no resistance. I scream, and scream again twice as powerful. It doesn't work, it only serves to make my throat burn. My own scream screeches in the back of my mind, as if I'm not really hearing it. Then I'm numb. Nothing at all. It's just a blackness, no senses work, I can't see or hear anything, it feels like I'm floating in space.

I clutch my throat, as things start to come back

"Look, she's waking up." Who is that?

"Edward, go and get Carlisle." Hurried footsteps and a door closing later, I decide to open my eyes. Everything's blurry, I can't even focus on my hand when I raise it o my eyes. I blink a few times and look out in the near empty room. There are bookshelves, I grin, I can see the little indents on the pages, every wood grain on the old wooden shelves. I dart it somewhere else, a large window, the trees outside are so finely detailed. Every branch, even the ants look as if they're in the room.

"Bella?" Alice. I sit up and see her. She's smiling at me. The light illuminating around her, the sparkling skin on her body shines brightly. It nearly hurts my eyes. "How are you feeling honey?" I smile pulls at me lips as I sweep her up in my arms and twirl us around. She laughs and wraps her legs around my waist. "I take it you feel pretty good. Are you thirsty?" I shake my head. Now that I think about, I don't feel it. Looking up at her, even her eyes seem more beautiful to me. She's perfect.

Alice leans down to kiss me, it's gentle, her cheeks cup my face and I nip on her bottom lip. Sending a shiver down her spine. "We should stop." She whispers, her forehead against mine. I chuckle and tighten my grip around her.

"Yes, you should." I grin at the unwelcome interruption.

"Hello to you Rosalie, Emmet." They're smiling and both greet me with a hug once I put Alice down.

She touches the back of her neck sheepishly, trying to explain what is blatantly obvious. I let go of Emmet before he can spin me around again and cling to Alice. She doesn't mind when I hug her from behind, my arms around her waist. She leans back to me, I smile.

"You look so different little sis." I raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I'm still me." Alice's shoulders shake with her chuckling.

"You're completely different Bella. Come and look." She steps away and grasps my hand. I'm lead to a fully body mirror. I gasp, there is no way that this person, well vampire, is me. Her skin is snow white, eyes blood red, stunning hair, features that make her look so stunning, but there's a deadly under tone to the girl. I can see it in the depths of the blood red eyes.

"This can't be me, there's no way I can look like that."

Alice kisses the back of my neck. I grin. "But that is you Bella, and you look absolutely gorgeous." She hugs me and I turn to my family. Carlisle is here, so is Esme. She immediately pulls me into a hug, I happily return it.

"I'm so happy you're awake. Alice here was starting to worry." I frown.

"How long did it take?" I look at all their faces, not one of them is offering to tell me. I look at Alice who looks away. "Carlisle?"

"7 days." I gasp and back up a couple steps. Holy crap, it can't have been that long. Carlisle and the other told me the change could take from a few hours to four days. I lean back on the window and clutch my throat. A burning, its building and I cover my mouth to hide my fangs.

"Alice, you'd better take her hunting." Carlisle says wisely while looking at me. Alice nods and takes my wrist. "We'll be back soon." They say different good-byes and Alice jumps out the window. I hesitate, we are quite high. I look down to see Alice's face perfectly. "Come on, or are you scare?" She smirks, taunting me. I leap and take off running.

Alice's giggle isn't very far behind.

I stop and take in the forest around me. Every scent, the way the trees part the sun, the particles in the air, even the sounds of the small animals running around. "How are you feeling?"

I smile and hug Alice tightly. "Ow" She chuckles. I laugh and let go slightly.

"I feel amazing, I feel different yet exactly the same." She smiles into my hair. "And thirsty." She nods.

"That's understandable, so how about we go and hunt something." I nod and take off. Turning my head from left to right, catching hundreds of different smells. I breathe in deeply, whatever it is, it's delicious. I do it again and face where it's coming from. I growl and blur, so fast, so much faster than I ever thought I could.

There's a massive cliff face, reaching as far as I can see. I grin and lick my red lips. "Bella no." I ignore her and start climbing. My hands dig into crevices and small platforms easily propelling me along to the couple that's climbing. I take a leap and lands on this man's back, my nails dig into him and he screeches. The woman loses her grip out of fright and her grip is made out of her reach. The harnesses holing her are old, and will not hold her up very long. I smile at the man and push his face into the rocks, blood gushes form his nose and I press my face against his cheek to taste it. I breathe in again...Alice, she's closing in. I look down and I can see her.

"Honey stop!" I hiss and like his cheek. The blood from his nose is covering half on his cheek and I waste no time in tasting it again. Alice sighs and grabs my shoulders "You have to resist Bella. He's only a man, he can't hurt you. He might taste good, but you can't do this." I frown. Why the hell not, he tastes so good. I smile and Alice pouts. "Honey please." My eyes widen, I look at the unconscious man, and the woman bellow us calling for our help.

It's like a slap in the face once I've realised what I've done. I gasp and let go and fall backwards. Oh crap, oh crap oh crap. Alice lands gracefully next to me and takes my blood covered face into my hands. She looks into my eyes and surprisingly smiles at me. "Well done. You managed to stop yourself." I smile slightly and wipe my hand across my lips, coating it in warm blood.

"Can you get me something." I shakily say to her. She nods and beckons me to follow after her.

She catches a deer for me, I drain it dry, but the thirst is still there, the lust even for more of that blood. "Another."

She chuckle but complies and I drink another. The blood is fine, but it's not doing enough at all, it's barely keeping me satisfied. I finish the mouthful and collapse back onto the dirt. "I'm sorry Alice. I fucked up." She comes over to me and lies down.

"No you didn't, I'm actually very proud of you and how you handled things." I scoff.

"I broke a guy's nose then tasted the blood that came out of it. That's not just supernatural...it's disgusting." Alice shakes her head at me.

"Stop thinking like that honey. It wasn't your fault, you could barely control herself." I turn to look at her. The sun catches the side of her face, making it sparkle. She winks at me then looks back up to the sky, the reflection of the trees show in her golden eyes.

"You're gorgeous." I lean over her, an elbow either side of her face. She smiles, and brings her lips up to mine. "You're absolutely amazing." I nod and kiss her again hungrily. Biting her lips and sucking her lips. Alice groans and opens her mouth to give me the same treatment. Her hands travel underneath my jacket and move to my shoulders. I chuckle and press kisses down her smooth neck.

"Don't you think we should get back?" She smirks and pulls me jacket off my arms. I shrug it off and push her back to the floor. She gasps and I bite down on her neck, she lifts her hips up against mine, rubbing it against my thigh. "Please." She mumbles into my neck. I grin down at her and wink, I nearly laugh at the surprise on her face when I jump back from her and start to run home.

I slam the door open and jump over the sofa to land behind a very confused Emmett. "Whoa, where's the fire?" I laugh and grip his shirt ion my hands just as Alice comes in, her glare still on her face. "Oh...that's why." He chuckles and side steps Alice as she runs to me. I barely dodge her.

Rosalie and Emmett are both holding back chuckles as she takes punches to me, but I easily dodge them and grab her wrist. "Sorry, but I just didn't want to do that." Emmett laughs.

She chuckles and hits my shoulder gently. Wow, that's what you call mood swings. "Alice, do not hit your sister." Esme calls from somewhere in the house" I smile.

"You should do what she says."

I laugh as she smirks. "Or what?"

"Well you'll just have to find out, won't you." She smiles, and wrap me up into a hug. I chuckle into her shoulder.

"When did we get to be one of these couples?"

"I guess you bring it out in me." I kiss the top of her head.

"Guess I do. I love you Alice."

"Love you to Bella."


End file.
